


Who Could Ever Love A Beast?

by dangerouslysoft



Series: In The Name Of Love [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Isra literally feels so bad for him so she wants to be his best friend, Wolffe is a SIMP, hes also a little shit, sometimes he's nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslysoft/pseuds/dangerouslysoft
Summary: This is Wolffe's chance to not be an asshole for once and he's actually pretty good at it. He's really good at being romantic. Who knew?Spotify playlist for this story:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5qGXYA0sdI9G5L5lOpbwWy?si=A66k6Y_sSgievLUhlk_l9QThis is a side story for Wolffe/Isra that coincides with my Cody fic, Don't Be Afraid To Catch Feels.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Original Female Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Female Character(s)
Series: In The Name Of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896406
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Hands Off

The morning after the Festival dinner, Isra woke feeling refreshed for once. As did Wolffe.

Isra sprawled out across her huge bed and flung the covers off herself, the morning air fairly cool, but warmer than on any of the star ships. She wrapped a silken robe around her tiny body, finding it was just a tad too big on her. She tied the fabric belt around her waist and made her way over to the window. She glanced out over the palace grounds. They were certainly beautiful, and she couldn't help think of Wolffe in that moment. Was it bad that the first thing she'd though of this morning was him. She wondered how he'd slept. She wondered if he was already up. It was oh-seven-hundred after all. He should be awake.

And he was. Wolffe hadn't slept long but his dreams let him have restful sleep. He dreamt of the Pantoran girl. Not only did he imagine what she might look like under all of those robes, and he got an eyeful last night with her dress, but he thought of what she might be like in a more intimate situation. Had she ever had sexual relations with anyone or did the silly Jedi Code forbid then from that too? It already forbade them from so many other basic human needs. At least that was the way Wolffe interpreted it. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she could explain it to him a little better 

Wolffe clothed himself in his regular blacks, utility belt and all accessories, lower body and eg armor, plus his regular boots. He strode out into the hallway, seeing no one around. It was quiet. All he could hear were the soft chirp of birds outside and the light breeze in the leaves. He lumbered toward the room in which he'd left early last night with nothing more than a kiss on the hand. He knocked, hoping to find Isra awake.

She startled, not sure how long she'd been daydreaming while looking out over the back of the palace grounds.

"Who is it?" She called and the answer back surprised her even more.

"Commander Wolffe, miss." He replied, shifting uncomfortably outside her door. He tried to figure out where to put his hands. Should they be behind his back? Maybe on his hips. It felt too aggressive to have then folded across his chest.

Isra scrambled, almost falling as she flew across the room to where her clothing was.

"One moment, Commander, just finishing getting ready." She said nervously. Wolffe gulped and cleared his throat. What if she wasn't dressed yet? What if she was naked! Did she sleep naked? Fully clothed? Did she have cute, frilly panties that she slept in? Wolffe's mind was going a million light years a minute with every possible thought of the young Pantoran Padawan. 

Isra pulled on her leggings and shirt, as well as her skirt. She didn't bother with her comm pad, only her saber, which got clipped to her belt on the left side. She rushed over to the mirror in the refresher and ran a brush through her hair. She parted it, weaving it into a messy, loose braid that fell just below her shoulder. Her hair was much shorter than her Master's and she was grateful for that. She wasn't sure how Azura kept it all so clean and controlled. Isra's had wisps here and there and as soon as she got too hot or started to sweat, they would stand out and curl. She never saw Azura's hair do that.

She strode to the door and pressed the pad to let it open. Wolffe stood facing away from the door, tapping a foot, his hands behind his back. He whirled around to stand at attention for her.

"Good morning, Isra, oh...you look very pretty...with your hair braided." He managed to not trip over his own words at the sight of her. She blushed, stepping out of the room and toward him.

"Thank you. You look well rested, Commander." She said, falling into stride next to him. He never walked terribly fast, she'd noticed. He lumbered more than anything. He didn't ever seen to be in a hurry to get anywhere unlike his fellow Commanders, particularly Cody. The Marshal Commander always walked with purpose.

"Isra, please, call me Wolffe." He reached for her hand but drew back, realizing his instinctual action probably wasn't welcome.

"Sorry. Forgot. It'll take me a bit to get used to that. So what brings you here so early?" She raised a brow at him and he smirked.

" I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast...with me."

" Sure. I'd love that!" Her tone was full of excitement, yet, thinking she might have overstepped her bounds, she glanced away from him. They continued in silence, stealing a look at each other every once in a while. When they arrived at the dining hall, not too far away, Wolffe pulled out a chair, offering Isra to sit.

"I'll get our food. You relax." He said, nearly sprinting to get breakfast. There was a large buffet set out with assorted fruits, breads, and meats to choose from. Wolffe grabbed two plates and put a decent array of edibles on each. He guessed at what she liked, which he hated himself for doing but he was trying to impress her a little. He'd eat whatever she didn't. He wasn't picky in that respect. He also acquired a piping hot cup of caf for himself and hot tea for Isra. He carefully carried everything and placed it all down at the table in front of her. She smiled widely, her eyes lighting up at the gesture. 

"Thank you, Command...I mean Wolffe... this is so nice of you." She quickly corrected herself, making sure to emphasize how much she appreciated him having breakfast with her. She began to dig in, sampling everything he'd put on the plate.

"I'm nice sometimes." He said with a small chuckle. He ate everything of course, but there were a few pieces of fruit she decided against.

"I'll eat those if you don't want or like them..." He said and she placed her plate on top of his empty one, watching him finish her leftovers. She thought it was cute of him. She was also kicking herself for wasting food, but to be fair he'd given her a lot and she was full. They'd eaten so much more than they were used to.

"I feel bad that I'm picky sometimes. I was spoiled when I was a child. " Isra said as she finished off her tea. 

" That's okay. Anything is better than ration bars right?" Wolffe said, shooting a wink in her direction. It made Isra blush. His eye didn't scare her anymore. If anything she felt so much pain for him. She couldn't imagine how he must feel on the daily.

" It's taken me a bit to get used to them. Can I ask you something?" She sat on the edge of her seat, closer to him than before. He noted her shift and the fact that their knees were just barely touching. He hoped she couldn't hear his heartbeat pick up.

"Yeah, you can. Can't guarantee an answer." She shook her head at the snarkiness that came through in his voice. She liked that about him. He wasn't afraid to throw a little sass here and there.

"Your eye..." She reached up to touch his cheek but then put her hand back down on the table. 

"Oh we're going straight for that, huh?" He asked with a smirk. He pushed the plates out of the way so that he could rest an elbow on the table top. Their hands were so close...

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset..." Isra shook her head, turning away, but Wolffe interrupted her by placing his hand over hers gently. Her eyes lit up and she wished he could feel the absolute elation she was feeling through the Force.

" I'm not upset. I don't blame you for asking. Some people are creeped out by it. If you're gonna ask me if it hurts, no it doesn't. And I kind of just ignore when people stare too long at me." 

They sat for a few moments in silence, hands still touching, before both deciding to stand.

"We should probably see if anyone else is up. I think we're departing soon." Wolffe suggested, Isra nodding in agreement. He took their dishes to discard them, then they both fell into stride next to each other once more for the morning.


	2. I'm Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe equals sad and confused boy sometimes. Isra is giggly and fun. They're complete opposites. Isra find out how nutty the indigo boys are.

Wolffe was disappointed. 

As soon as they arrived back on Coruscant, the 104th was redeployed elsewhere. He didn't even get to say goodbye to Isra. He stared off toward the main hangar bay, out the transparasteel of the Venator. He felt a presence behind him and was all too sure it was General Plo.

"Commander, we're ready to go when you are." A deep baritone voice said out of a helmet comm. It was Sinker whose hand met his shoulder. The wolf painted on the forehead of his helmet stood out for some reason, more so than normal. 

" Ready, Sargeant. Give the order to head out. Set coordinates for Felucia." 

" Aye, sir. _Oh...Commander?"_

" Yes, Sargeant?"

" How was _your...date?"_ The informality of it struck Wolffe, so he threw professionalism out the window.

" It wasn't a _fucking_ date, Sinker." Wolffe growled under his breath, hoping no one heard.

" Oh _come on."_

" I'll tell you later. Dismissed, Sargeant." His voice softened as Sinker nodded. He strode away with a half salute. Wolffe heard footsteps, quiet ones, before General Plo appeared next to him. 

"General. We're on time to meet the 327th at Felucia."

"Very good, Wolffe. Anything else I should know?" Plo asked and Wolffe suddenly felt nervous. He knew what he wanted to know but he didn't know how to go about asking for it.

"A _personal_ inquiry, sir."

"Of course, my boy. Anything." Plo placed a comforting hand on the Clone Commanders' shoulder. He could feel the unease through the Force. Wolffe chewed his lip for a second before speaking.

" How do you not get attached to others?" He shifted uncomfortably. Plo sighed, almost a breath of relief as if he was expecting something worse to come out of the Commanders' mouth.

"Not a question I was expecting." Plo let a chuckle slip, Wolffe thinking nothing of it.

" I know the nature of it _is...highly irregular."_

"From _you,_ yes. Perhaps from Sinker, not so much. In any case, the reality of it is that it happens to everyone no matter what they've bred or designed you for. It was bound to happen." Plo reasons, tapping a finger on Wolffe's armor, before stepping away and folding his hands behind his back.

" But how do I stop it?" Wolffe asks and he hears another small laugh from his General.

" Is that what you want? To stop it?" 

"Well...I don't rightly know, sir." Wolffe's hands land on his hips, awkwardly fidgeting with the straps to his holsters.

"Perhaps see where it goes and then figure out if you want it to stop or if it's something worth _pursuing."_ The Kel Dor General nods. His face contorts into what Wolffe would take for a smile.

_"Sir?"_ Wolffe tilts his head, considering what Plo is hinting at. Is he really giving me the okay on this? Wolffe thought and his brow furrowed. His uncertainty clearly showed through his helmet.

"You do what makes you happy, Wolffe." Plo said as he retreats silently from the bridge, leaving the Commander with a mixed bag of emotions. He didn't dare tell Sinker about this.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Truth or dare, huh? I've never played." Isra said and Indigo Squad glance at each other hastily, then burst out into laughter.

"Maybe you _shouldn't_ then." Emden said, a dangerous smirk filing across his lips. Sky removed his bucket and sits on the floor next to Emden. 

"No I want to. How do you play?" She asked, sitting across from the two of them. Atom takes up residence next to her, stretching his legs out in front of him, his boot bottoms connecting with Sky's.

"Basically you take turns asking 'truth or dare' then you pick one and you have to either answer a question truthfully or complete a dare. There's no limit on what either can be. There are no rules, no regard for safety or privacy." Emden explains, also pulling his bucket off.

Isra glanced around at each of the men, thinking maybe this wasn't a good idea. 

"Still wanna play?" Sky scooted closer to her, nudging her with his elbow. Isra took a deep breath and let it out slowly, preparing herself for whatever was to come. _It couldn't be that bad, could it,_ she thought.

"Yes. I do."

"Okay, Sky, you go first. Truth or dare?" Emden asked, crossing his legs.

"Well _obviously_ dare." Sky's eyebrows wiggled.

"I dare you to kiss Isra." Atom said, pointing to her. 

" Wait, what?" She panicked. She put her hands up. 

"Ha, jokes on you. She likes me the most " Sky turned to her. "I'm not kissin' you without your permission though."

" Oh...uh...okay...I guess I wasn't expecting that. I thought you said there were no rules."

" There aren't. But we're not gonna make you feel super uncomfortable or else you won't wanna play again. Consent is everything."

" In that case, you can kiss me." She said and Sky leaned down, placing a gentle peck on her cheek.

"No, _di'kut!_ On the lips!" Emden and Atom both said in sync, Atom smacking Sky's pauldron.

"Oh!" Isra gasped as Sky grabbed her chin and pulled her lips toward his. It was a surprisingly soft kiss, his mouth just ghosting over hers. When he leaned back there was a stupid smile on his face.

"Was that your first kiss ever?" He ran his fingers through his hair casually. Her cheeks blushed a deeper blue.

"Yes. It was also nice but..." Isra glanced down, almost shameful for thinking of Wolffe then.

" But you like that giant grumpy Commander, don't ya?" Sky's smirk had faded only for a moment but then was to return as she replied.

" A bit, yeah." If it was possible, Isra blushed an even deeper blue. 

" I fuckin' knew it. You're too cute for him." Sky gently punched Isra in the bicep. She felt so small to Sky, like he could break her if his touch was too hard. He couldn't imagine Wolffe being gentle at all, especially after what he'd done to Samson. "He tell you what he did to Samson?"

"No. What did he do?"

"So...they got into an argument and honestly Samson was kinda being a jerk about it. But he didn't deserve what Wolffe did in retaliation."

" What were they arguing about?"

" Who was in charge of the training mission. Cody had stepped aside to allow others to gain experience being in command and Wolffe stepped up assuming he was next in line but Samson wanted to be next and the two of them started fighting about it. Cody didn't want to step in, neither did any of the other Commanders, so Wolffe ended it with him taking the training rifle and whacking Samson in the face. Samson told me that Wolffe said 'remember that and keep your mouth shut next time you wanna argue with a higher ranking officer' and Samson went to the infirmary, had to have his jaw wired together and he had a permanent dent in his face."

" Wolffe broke his jaw?" Isra asked, horrified. She couldn't imagine Wolffe doing that. He was a bit rough around the edges but he didn't seem violent enough to do that to one of his brothers.

"Yeah. You should ask him about it. He'd better be careful. You're important to us. He hurts you...he's dead meat." Sky chuckled, a sweet smile over his lips. Isra didn't realize until then that he was good looking, even missing an eye. But her heart was pulling her elsewhere.

They played a few more rounds, the boys going easy on her if she picked dare but not going easy on each other. She could see how they could easily end up in the med bay with the dares they chose. Jumping off ships, firing blasters at things and hoping they didn't hit anyone or anything important, throwing vibroblades at each other. 

When they finished their game, Sky walked her back to Azura's cabin. Azura had graciously given it up for Isra, knowing that she would spend more time there than Azura would. 

"Hey, sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything." Sky said, his voice low. He placed a hand on the doorframe as Isra walked through it.

" You didn't. I just have a different perspective of Wolffe is all. He's been nothing but nice to me, except when we first met. I think he's just lonely." She explained, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Sky. She focused on his pauldrons instead, the black and purple distracting her.

"Yeah so like we said, as long as he's nice to you, it's fine. If he hurts you at all, emotionally, physically, anything...we'll beat the shit outta him." Sky nodded and gave her a half a salute before turning on his heels to leave her. As he was a few steps down the hallway Isra yelled after him.

"Sky!" She called, making him whirl with a warm smile. "Thank you...for a nice first kiss. And for everything else too." 

" No prob, babe." He winked at her before placing his helmet back on his head. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You are so _fucking annoying."_ Wolffe rasped, sitting on the edge of Sinker's bunk.

" No I'm _curious._ There's a difference. I just wanna know how your little date went with the _pretty princess Padawan."_

" It wasn't a date. We had breakfast together." Wolffe sighed.

" That's a date, _sir."_ Sinker clapped a hand on his Commander's shoulder.

" Fine, whatever. It was fine."

" _Just fine?"_

"More than fine. I don't know. I like her. She's cute. She's quiet. I like quiet. That's it." Wolffe said, his expression lightening. He did like Isra. She was unbiased about him. She didn't know him well enough and she obviously hadn't heard any of the rumors that the men spread around about him being a grumpy bastard. Or perhaps she had and she'd decided they didn't matter. He regretted that he had been rude to her when they first met, but it obviously didn't matter much to her because she had felt comfortable enough to have breakfast with him. Maybe he had gained a friend after all.

It wasn't as if his men weren't his brothers and friends but it was a nice change to have a female presence that would tolerate him. Most ladies didn't like him because he didn't bother asking them much about themselves. He thought females were all selfish. Not Isra though. She had asked him about his eye and seemingly required nothing more than his company. She didn't get frustrated that he didn't speak much or that he cracked a couple jokes in his own special kind of humor. Isra took him for what he was and he appreciated that. He even liked it, and there weren't too many things that he would admit he liked.

Sinker was sitting stark still next to him, barely breathing.

"You lost in thought, Wolffe?"

"A bit."

"I would be too if I was so smitten as you are with the little Pantoran."

Wolffe didn't bother arguing. He was struck by her beauty. He _would_ readily admit that. 

"Sinker, just don't go blabbing to anyone, please? I'd like to see where this goes first."

" You won't hear a peep from me, sir."

" I owe you, Sarge."

" I'll be sure to cash in on that soon."


	3. You're On My Mind, Been There All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isra turns eighteen and Wolffe has the sweetest present for her.

Isra would be eighteen very soon. It didn't matter much to her. She didn't think she'd feel any different. Maybe she would though. Would she feel more mature? More like an adult? Less like a child? Would anyone honestly care? She doubted anyone would feel any different about it except maybe...Wolffe. She remembered their conversation on the way back from Naboo well.

"Wolffe, is there something on your mind?" He'd invited her back to his cabin. She'd scooted in closer to him. She liked him very much. She'd all but begged him to kiss her, touch her, something.

"You're still a kid."

"I won't be soon." Her fingers found his arm and wrapped around it. Her hands were tiny in comparison. He was all muscle and fury. She was a twig that he could snap if he wanted.

" Isra...When you turn eighteen, it'll be different. But right now at this very moment... I can't give you what you want right now. What I want..." His voice trailed off and her grip on his bicep tightened.

" How do you know I want that right now?"

" Please...you don't think I can tell? You don't think I want that too? I might even want it more than you..." Wolffe raised his hand to caress her cheek. His fingers traced the lines on her right cheek. Golden like her eyes.

" You completely change when you're with me." Her voice was soft, small as she spoke, leaning in closer and closer until their noses were just barely touching.

" Is that a good thing?" He asked, as he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

" Do you think it is?" She moved to press her lips to his but her commlink chirped. It ended before it had even begun. She wriggled out of his arms, frustrated to no end.

"Isra, you're needed on the bridge immediately." It was Obi-Wan. 

She sighed and clicked her commlink off. 

"Guess I have to go." She said. Wolffe stood and walked her to the door. He placed a peck on her cheek.

"Guess you do." He said as he watched her walk out of his quarters and away.

Isra and Wolffe parted ways once back on Coruscant. She headed back to the temple with Azura. Cody and Wolffe stuck around in the hangar bay for a while before heading their separate ways.

"What are we doing now?" Isra asked, trying to keep in step with Azura. Her Master wasn't much taller but she walked with a larger sense of purpose than Isra was used to. Master Gun Di had never been one to rush anywhere or with anything and neither had Captain Keeli. She found she was missing Keeli a lot lately.

"We have to check in with the Council. Or at least with Master Yoda or Master Windu. Cody found some information for me that I'd like to check up on before we head back out to the Outer Rim again." Azura explained.

" What kind of information?"

" About my father. He's here on Coruscant. I'd like to try to find him if I can. I'm not sure Master Yoda will approve but I would just like to know that he's okay."

" What's your father like?"

" He's a bounty hunter. Classic Mandalorian." Isra saw a wide smile form on her Master's lips. A strong feeling a price flowed through the Force. 

" What about your mother?"

"She was always home. Never worked, just raised us. " Isra felt love show through the Force then. Azura had very specific feelings about each parent and they interested the younger Jedi. She was a little surprised in fact, that Azura was being so forth corning with details about her past life before the Temple. Most Jedi didn't have any interest in sharing that or they had been taken too young to remember.

" Us? " Isra's brows raised. Azura took a quick glance at her Padawan.

" I've got a brother and a sister. My sister is also a bounty hunter. My brother is about thirteen now. As far as I know they still live on one of the moons of Concord Dawn."

" That's near Mandalore right?"

" Yes. Now...what about you, Isra?"

" Me?"

" Your parents?"

" Oh they...they died. When I was very young. A very nice, old woman who had been friends with them brought me to the Temple figuring I'd be Force sensitive as both of my parents were. That's all I know about them." Isra's eye welled up with tears and she tried to wipe them without Azura noticing. She failed.

" Oh Isra...I'm sorry." Azura stopped her padawan and embraced her tightly. They weren't in the Temple yet, but there was no way Isra was going to bawl her eyes out in front of it either. 

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum." Azura said and Isra's eyes widened.

" What's that mean?" She sniffled but stood in shock. She'd never heard her Master speak whatever language that was before.

"I don't know Pantoran. But I know a bit of Mando'a. I learned enough of it when I was young. It means 'I am still here, but you are not. I remember you, so you are eternal.' in Mando'a. I will teach it to you when we meditate next. It's a daily reminder you can say or think to keep them with you. Family is everything to Mandalorians. And you're a part of mine now too." Azura affirmed as she slung an arm around her Padawan's shoulders and they made their way into the depths of the Temple to seek out Master Yoda's advice.

"Oh, Azura...can I tell you something?" Isra said just as they were about to reach the Council chambers 

"Anything, ad'ika."

"I have...feelings...for someone."

" Would this someone happen to be a certain grumpy Commander of the 104th?" Azura let a smirk take over her lips. 

" Possibly..." Isra blushed and toed the floor gingerly, her hands folded across her chest.

"All I will tell you is be mindful of those feelings. Don't push them down or away. Keep your wits about you. You're a smart girl. Wolffe is a good man. He's a great Commander. I will say no more." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Isra couldn't keep her mind off of Wolffe though. She had celebrated her eighteenth name day just a few days ago and while she didn't feel any different she knew she was. Azura would be looking to her to be more mature...take on more responsibility. Or at least Isra hoped that she did. But she still couldn't get Wolffe out of her head. Passing moments were all they had but she wanted for so much more.

A quick mission to a lower quadrant of Coruscant found Azura, Cody, Isra, and Wolffe paired up. Azura pulled Wolffe to the side while the Marshal Commander and Padawan went over a plan. 

"Be nice to Isra. She likes you." 

"Why would she like me? I'm a grumpy bastard." He said, coyly. Azura knew he was playing dumb.

"I don't know, but be nice." She said equally with sarcasm. 

They split up, Cody and Azura going one way, Wolffe and Isra going the other.

Wolffe stayed behind Isra, safeguarding with guns drawn. She held her saber but didn't ignite it for fear of them being seen. Their target was a bounty hunter who had been hired to kill one of the Senators. They hadn't much luck in capturing the guy at this point. They were just hoping to get some sort of tracking device on him if they could.

"Hold your position, we may engage, will call for back up if needed." Cody said over the comlink channel and Wolffe relaxed slightly. Isra accidentally leaned back too far and nearly fell into his lap as he was crouched down. He caught her and she thanked him.

"Sorry. Clumsy sometimes."

"Impossible." He knew she wasn't and he was still holding onto her, all five feet of her feather light in his grasp. Her cheeks went a deeper blue and she pulled herself up out of his arms. She leaned against the wall they were camped behind, out of sight.

"Wasn't your eighteenth name day this past weekend?" He asked softly, standing to face her. He put his blasters back in the holsters and dropped his scope down to check out their surroundings. They settled in a rather dodgy spot but it was good cover.

"Yeah. You remembered." Isra said excitedly. She clipped her saber to her belt and glanced up at him, biting her lip in anticipation. The tension between them had been building for the past few weeks and she was hoping it would come to a head sooner or later. Sooner would be better. 

"I got you something." His tone was low, but smooth like ice, as he removed his helmet, clipping it to his belt. 

" You did?" She smiled up at him and he began to lean down just slightly.

" Yeah, close your eyes." He said and she obliged. He descended all the way, his lips meeting hers, gently, Isra taking a sharp breath in but relaxing into him. She wanted to melt. 

Finally, she thought.

Her hands moved up to the back of his neck and his to her waist, pulling her against his utility belt. When they broke for air, her golden eyes met his. A warm smile spread across her lips, as well as his. Without words, they kissed again, this time deeper, more needy than the first. They pulled away, both breathless and numb to everything around them.

"I like you." Isra said quietly, glancing down nervously. He cupped her chin with a hand and guided her lips to his once more.

"I like you too. You're the prettiest thing I've ever laid eyes on." He said, finally being able to get the words out that he was looking for. If it was possible, she was blushing the deepest of blue hues that any Pantoran ever had. Her commlink beeped.

"When the two of you are done making out, meet us by the LAAT. We lost him again. Went out the back. There was nothing we could do." Azura's voice came through, twinged with amusement, then frustration at their failure to catch the bounty hunter.

"Guess we were too obvious." Wolffe mused, placing his helmet back on and guiding Isra toward their transportation, both of them giddy as they went.


	4. All The Pieces Fall Right Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISS. Also Sinker is a little shit too.

"You know, Wolffe, it's okay if you like that little Padawan. She's cute." Sinker said, sitting across from Wolffe in the mess hall.

_"Sinker,_ shut up." Wolffe shook his head, his tone not quite anger yet but getting there.

"What? I'm just _saying."_

" Well just say _something else._ I don't need to get distracted." Wolffe angrily ate his food.

" She's already done that." Sinker chuckled.

" I'm _not_ distracted." Wolffe placed his fork down and glared at the Sargeant.

" Oh really? _Think fast!"_ Sinker said, throwing his piece of bread at Wolffe. It hit him square in the nose.

" **_Fuck_ _off!_** I wasn't ready!" Wolffe threw it back in Sinker's direction, but missed his face by a few inches. Sinker roared out in laughter, nearly falling out of his seat.

" We're soldiers. Were always ready. Tsk. Excuses." 

" Sinker. I will..." Wolffe moved to reach across the table and Sinker sat back, unimpressed.

" What Wolffe, you'll what? I've heard it all, friend, you can't scare me. Instead of fighting me, why don't you let me help you?" Sinker leaned closer to Wolffe, almost taunting him baiting him to say something. Sinker knew the Commander's threats were empty and he just said things to scare the Sargeant and especially the Shinies.

" Help me? What with the girl? What the **fuck** do you know about girls?" Wolffe questioned, a small laugh of disbelief escaping his mouth.

" I know enough. I know how to be _romantic."_ Sinker said, impressively.

" Do you?" Wolffe asked mockingly. 

" Yeah I do. So what do you want from her? You wanna just fuck her or..." 

" No I...don't know...I just really like her...she's nice...she's pretty...she's genuine." Wolffe thought for a few moments on it. He really did like Isra quite a bit. 

" Aww...I didn't know you felt that way about me buddy." Sinker said as a couple of Shinies walked by, trying to make their conversation.

" **_Sinker!"_** Wolffe slammed a fist on the table, scaring the crap out of the two troopers that had just walked by.

" Just kidding! It's sounds like you've it a case of love on your paws, Wolffe. First we've gotta work on your anger issues." Sinker said, as Wolffe was trying to ignore him and finish his food. 

" I don't have anger issues." Wolffe glared again.

" And I quote 'Sinker I'm gonna fucking kill you if you don't shut up' and unquote." The Sargeant reminded Wolffe of only one instance of his empty but convincing sounding threats.

" I would never be that mean to her." Wolffe said 

" Weren't you already?" Sinker asked. They both stood in unison, heading over to dump their trays.

" That was a mistake. And I wasn't that mean. I do feel bad about it though." The Commander explained, his expression turning from a scowl to embarrassment. He felt as though he'd never be able to apologize enough.

" Okay well you need to apologize for your mistake and be nice to her." Sinker said, a hand reaching up to cup his Commander's shoulder as they walked out of the mess. They'd almost forgotten their helmets, stopping back at the table to pick them up and put them on.

" Okay...I will...what else?" Wolffe asked, his voice even as they headed back toward the barracks. They hadn't be redeployed to a new mission yet, but something was coming up soon that they needed for be rested for 

" Do something nice for her. Like if she's carrying something, offer to take it for her, or if she's going somewhere by herself, offer to escort her so she's safe. Offer to get her food. You had the right idea when you took her to breakfast. And by the way, that was a date, so accept it." Sinker patted his Commander on the back.

Wolffe's annoyed sigh came out again but he nodded in agreement.

" Where do I go from here?" He asked, turning to is Sargeant.

" Why not comm her and see what she's up to? I know she stayed back with their squad while her Master went on some kinda mission with Cody."

" Okay." Wolffe agreed to take Sinker's advice and did exactly as he said. His first step was to comm Isra.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Isra's commpad beeped steadily. When she answered she was surprised at the voice that came through. 

"Commander Isra, I'd like to speak with you, could we meet somewhere?" Wolffe's voice came through clearly. She recognized the gruff in it but also the softness that came to it when he spoke to her.

"Does the main hangar work?" She asked.

_"Perfect._ Available this evening? It's _not_ urgent."

" Yes." She said and heard the click of the comm off. She turned to Sky who was leaning casually against the wall. 

"Sounds urgent to me." Sky said jokingly. Isra gave him a half hearted smirk.

"He probably just wants to talk. He did apologize to me for being a jerk. He also kissed me. Did I tell you that?" She asked, a wider smile forming.

" No you did not. Rude." Sky feigned hurt, but then a grin crosse this face. "Good for you though."

"What do you think he wants to talk about?"

" Maybe he wants to _kiss_ you again?" Sky snorted and Isra gave him a gentle whack on the shoulder. "You're more and more like Azura every day, by the way. She always used to smack Samson across the pauldrons."

" It's a _reflex_ at this point. " She shrugged, feeling almost sad for Sky. She hated to remind him anything of Samson because it always seemed to make him angry. He had his helmet on but her perceptibility told her his blood had begun to boil.

" It's _endearing."_ Sky said, surprising Isra. He leaned closer and had his helmet be off she had the strong urge to kiss him in a comforting sort of way. Instead she leaned closer and bumped her shoulder to his. He glanced over at her.

"What?" He bumped her back.

"Nothing...I just...I'm sorry about Samson." 

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not ever gonna be over it..." She could feel the sorrow in him. Then anger. It was an ebb and flow of the two emotions and it was constant.

" I know you get upset though. I don't want to upset you." Isra looked his visor up and down, searching for some type of expression. She could almost see it through the helmet.

" Listen _cyar'ika,_ if you go through life worrying whether you're gonna upset people, you ain't gonna get anywhere." He chuckled lightly and hang an arm around her shoulders. " You worry about being the best Jedi you can be. Don't be like the shitty Jedi that a lot of my brothers deal with. You and Azura are the best. We love you ladies."

He touched his helmet to her head gently, making Isra smirk.

"You're so nice, Sky. I hope after the war you find some peace." She said, and he nodded.

" I hope so too." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wolffe stood in the main hangar, rather bored looking, waiting for Isra. He hoped she didn't forget. He hoped she wasn't ditching him. He hoped she was coming. 

When he saw her walk in, he was thankful for his helmet.

The way her hips swayed side to side, the way she flipped her pretty pink hair from one shoulder to the other, it drove him insane.

_"Wolffe."_ She said, her eyes studying the man up and down. He always seemed so large to her. The armor made him look even bigger. 

_"Isra."_ He said, his voice slightly raspy, like he'd just woken up, which he had. He'd fallen asleep doing flimsiwork, thinking about the little Pantoran.

"You wanted to see me?" She said, her hands placed neatly behind her back.

" I did. I wanted to...take a walk. And talk." He motioned for her to follow him. He turned on his heels and they set off toward the exit of the hangar bay.

" About what?" She asked.

" Things." He replied, as he removed his helmet and clipped it to his belt. He turned his comm pad off.

"What kind of things?"

"I'd like to know what you want from me? And I'd like to explain what I want from you."

" What is this? A job interview?"

" More like a relationship interview."

" Wolffe...that's so...silly. You're silly." She giggled, her hand meeting his forearm. His heart jumped at her touch, even though he could barely feel it through his armor.

" You didn't answer my question." He said sternly, his tone turning over to what he was best at. Commanding. Isra swallowed nervously, her gaze settling on him, only watching her steps every so often.

"I don't know what I want."

"Yes you do. And you know what I want too."

" No, actually. I don't know. The problem I'm having is that this...us...it's forbidden...but there seems to be several other Commanders and Jedi who engage in forbidden behavior."

" Yeah, your Master is no exception. Her and Cody are the worst offenders." They both laughed but fell silent again as they stepped out into the warmer Coruscant night air. The traffic flow never lessened above them. Coruscant always seemed to be humming with life.

"Wolffe...I want..." She paused, gathering her words. 

"Yes?" He leaned closer to her, his eyes meeting hers. 

"I want you to kiss me...but like...all the time. But not just the kissing. I want to do other things...I want to just be with you and spend time with you. I want to get to know you." She explained, turning to face him fully. 

" I would like that also. You know, not just the kissing." He smiled, running the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm not good at talking to people. In fact, I kind of suck at it."

" That's okay...I'm not good at it either." Isra said, stretching up to press her lips to his. He pulled her closer, careful not to squeeze her too hard. 

It was at that moment, when the world stopped between the two of them, that Wolffe heard a very familiar cat-call from behind them.

_"Yeah, Wolffe, get it!"_

_Fucking Sinker._

Wolffe closed his eyes, leaned more into his kiss with the Padawan, and stuck his middle finger up in Sinker's direction.


	5. I Just Wanna Take Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're shipping out to Bakura!

"I'm terrified to go without you." Isra's voice quivered as she talked to her Master. Azura understood it. She'd felt the same way at the beginning of the war. 

" This is how you learn. Wolffe will help guide you like Cody and Samson did with me. Trust your men. Trust the Force. If something doesn't feel right, trust that feeling. Hesitation and thinking aren't the worst thing but be ready to act quickly if you need to. This is a test and a big one at that." Azura explained, embracing her padawan gently before sending her on her way. 

Isra walked less than confidently toward the _Asseverator,_ the newest Venator for the 104th. The Padawan was greeted by Sergeant Sinker and Boost. 

"Hey, you're the _little_ Jedi that's coming with us, right?" Boost asked, giving her a gentle punch in the arm. She feigned hurt and smiled.

"Yeah that's me. Are you Sinker?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm Boost. That's Sinker." He pointed to his comrade, who nodded his helmet.

" Hey, _Smalls."_ Sinker said, a hint of a chuckle coming through his vocabulator.

"Uh...I'm Isra."

"Yeah we know. Wolffe's told us all about you. C'mon, _Pocket-Sized."_

Isra shook her head at the nicknames but enjoyed them nonetheless. She figured they would've even dubbed her 'shiny' like the other new clones but perhaps not.

"So...Wolffe said you and I would get along well. Why might that be?" She asked, a nod toward Sinker. He let a chuckle escape his helmet and Boost nearly burst out in laughter. 

"I was told you were sassy as fuck. Don't worry, coming from Wolffe, that's a compliment. He likes you, _Smalls."_

" I gather he likes you as well?"

" Yeah, _ha,_ not quite in the same way though."

"Well, obviously."

When they arrived in the war room, all bets were off though. Wolffe greeted her warmly.

"Hi, Isra. _Err...Commander."_ He said, Boost and Sinker watching intently as their usually competent Commander stumbled over his words.

"Hi Commander Wolffe. Nice to see you again." She said in her most neutral tone. She was overjoyed to see him. She thought it best to keep that slightly on the down-low. 

"Let's get started with our plan while we lift off, shall we?" He said, Sinker pulling up the holomap of the planet. 

" Bakura is inhabited. Well inhabited, in fact, but, there's some outlying villages and towns in the more rural regions of the planet that are experiencing heavy crime and terrorist attacks. The Prime Minister doesn't want it reaching the larger cities." Sinker explained.

"Is it linked to Separatists. " Isra asked.

" _Unclear._ That's why they're sending us. We're gonna go take a look and possibly stop it." Wolffe said.

" Is that _hope_ I hear, Wolffe?" Isra asked, playfully tugging at his composure.

" _Maybe."_ He said, letting his guard down slightly. He stepped closer to her. Sinker and Boost were extremely interested in the new dynamic taking place with the Commanders.

" I like to hear that from you. Do we have a plan for when we get down there?" Her first statement was quiet, only Wolffe able to hear, but she then spoke up for the second part.

" Nope. We're flying blind." Boost said, dousing the map and bringing up a map of hyperspace lanes.

" _Are you serious?"_ Isra asked, a nervous glance shot Wolffe's way.

" No of course not. I have a plan. We'll check in with the Prime Minister first and see which towns are hit the hardest, then we'll work on sweeping them." Wolffe said, chuckling. She certainly loved to hear that. Sinker and Boost both gave a questioning look as if they'd never heard him laugh so genially before. She doubted they'd ever heard a genuine laugh from their Commander.

" That sounds like a great plan." Isra continued to stroke the Commanders' ego and watched as his subordinates squirmed. 

" _Thanks_ I know." Wolffe smirked, wishing she could see his face under his bucket. He felt like a million credits and he knew Isra was doing it on purpose. He dismissed Sinker and Boost, who left swiftly, most likely chatting on a private comm channel.

"You really don't need to complement me so much." Wolffe felt his cheeks go red hot as the little Pantoran stared into his visor. All five feet of her was astoundingly intimidating.

"You deserve it though." She said, sliding closer to him. He made sure there was no one around before removing his helmet, placing it on the holo table next to them. She leaned up and he leaned down, their lips connecting carefully and for only a moment. They didn't want to get caught.

"You can come back to my cabin if you'd like. I know you're assigned your own but...I was hoping to spend a bit of time with you?" 

" I would love to." Isra said just as someone she'd never seen entered. Actually, she had seen this person before. This Mirialan. The girl had a spring green hue to her skin, with black geometric triangles just under her eyes. She wore a tunic, darker blue than Azura's robes. A lightsaber with a slim hilt, etchings in aurebesh, but Isra couldn't make out what they said, as they were tiny.

"Oh...Isra....this is Matine. She's General Plo's Padawan. She's coming with us." Wolffe said sheepishly. Isra full on glared at the other Padawan. 

" I've never seen _you_ at the Temple." Isra's tone was more harsh than she'd wished and she knew Matine heard it and felt it through the Force. 

"Master Plo is rarely at the Temple. I'm thankful to have a Master who's always busy. You are Commander Azura's Padawan, right?"

" _Yes."_ Isra said flatly. Wolffe took a deep breath and nudged her.

" I'm going to head to my quarters. Could you come by when the two of you have finished catching up? Nice to see you again, Mati."

Isra was furious, watching Wolffe lumber away, and leaving her with this...this...other Padawan. Isra also didn't understand why she was so angry or whatever this emotion was that was happening. She'd make a note to ask Azura about it. Or maybe she should just ask Wolffe.

"Sorry, I thought they told you they were sending another Padawan?"

_"They didn't."_

" I'm here more for support. I'm not much of a Commander." Matine admitted. 

"Well, I'm not either..." Isra's expression softened, finding common ground with the Mirialan.

"That's Wolffe's job. I tease him about it all the time." She said, again a pang of...whatever it was...hit the Pantoran. 

"You know Wolffe pretty well then?"

"Yeah, decently well. He deals with my shit so...and I've got some _shit_ let me tell you."

" What do you mean by that?"

" Uh...well...I'll tell you another time...you should go meet up with Wolffe before he gets _pissy."_

" Nice to meet you, Matine."

" _Just Mati._ Nice to meet you, Isra."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Isra knocked at Wolffe's door, still feeling that weird feeling as she thought of how he'd greeted Mati. The door hissed open and she was awestruck. He was down some armor, mostly the top half, his muscles bulging through his blacks.

"Hi." He said, gesturing for her to come in. She made a mental note of how all the Commanders' quarters looked the same but different. Keeli's had been very bare, not exciting. Like he knew he shouldn't get accustomed to being there. And he didn't have much of a chance to. Cody's had felt homey, mostly because of him and Azura making it that way. Cody's also smelled like the woods. Like fresh pine and summer rain. That was something Isra had noticed immediately and she wondered how other people didn't notice that the Marshal Commander and their Jedi Commander had the same scent. What, did they just think they used the same soap at different times. That specific scent?

Wolffe's wasn't quite that, but it was comfortable. And she noted Wolffe seemed to smell of leather and blaster oil. Not Isra's favorite scents but if she liked Wolffe she'd get used to it. Maybe it had to do with her feeling comfortable with him. Less so in the moment though.

"I didn't know Mati was coming with us. _I'm sorry."_ Wolffe apologized.

" You make it sound like it bothers me." Sarcasm stained her voice.

" I know it bothers you. You're _jealous."_

_"Jealous?"_

"Yeah...because you think I like her too? I do like her. She's pretty. But you're prettier. I like you more. You're less of a diaster than she is." Wolffe said, his tone always softer with Isra. He towered over her as he leant down to place a kiss on her cheek. 

"Have you and her...?" Isra paused and searched his brown eyes for an answer.

"I'm not gonna lie to you." He said, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. His gaze was telling, unfortunately for Isra. She felt jealousy creep up again. And possessiveness of this man whom she barely knew. "Doesn't mean anything to me. Besides, she's got it bad for Rex. Like real bad. Ask her about him and she could go on for hours."

" Okay...I guess I'm okay with it then...what did you want to talk to me about?"

" Nothing. I just wanted to spend some time with you. Come over here." He demanded softly, bringing her toward the bed. He sat on the edge and pulled her between his legs. Thank the Maker he still had his codpiece on. Isra had no idea where to put her hands so they landed on his broad shoulders. 

"You're bigger than the other clones. _More muscular."_

" The boys joke that it's because I'm angrier than the rest of them."

" Why do they think you're so grumpy and angry? You're not."

" I'm stern. I don't put up with _bullshit._ I can't let them see the side of me that you get to see. They'd never follow me."

" I think they would. I like this side of you."

" Well this is only for you. I just...have a temper. I can't help it. So I'm apologizing now if I'm ever shitty to you. And apologizing for being shitty in the past. My fuse _is...short."_ Wolffe chuckled, whilst tracing the golden lines on her cheek. She pressed into his hand, enjoying the warmth radiating off of it.

"I'd like to get some sleep." Wolffe said.

"I can leave if..."

"No, I want you to stay."

"Well where am I going to sleep then?"

" In the bed...with me..."

"Oh...no...Wolffe...I...I can't."

" We're not gonna do _anything_ but sleep. Don't get me wrong...I would absolutely love to _do...other...things,_ but I know you're not ready for that yet. And we _shouldn't_ anyway. So I'm gonna take my armor off, leave my blacks on, and get under the covers. And _maybe_ you'll join me?" 

Isra contemplated running out of the room. She stopped herself, seeing that Wolffe was in fact, doing what he said. He stripped off his kama and belt, along with the rest of his armor, revealing the black layer underneath. He climbed into the bed, under the blanket and laid back, his arms behind his head on the pillow. He scooted as close to the wall as he could so that there was room for Isra beside him.

"Can _you...close your eyes?"_ She asked and he obliged. He knew she was nervous. She'd probably never been seen without clothes on by another person, let alone a man. She stripped down to her panties and bandeau and sat on the edge of the bed. She could feel herself blushing furiously and her whole being was hotter than it had ever been. She was as naked as she'd ever been with a man. Even Keeli, whom she'd been so close with, had never seen her change her armor or clothes, not once. And she'd seen him out of his blacks more than a handful of times.

Wolffe did sneakily glance at the Pantoran. He couldn't help it. She was slight, bony, very small to him. He would have to be careful he didn't hurt her. She nearly scrambled to get under the covers, worried he would open his eyes and see her. She laid as far away from him as she possibly could, her back turned to him. He smirked and reached over her to douse the lights. She felt silly being so awkward. She couldn't help herself.

"If you get cold...I'm a _pretty good_ source of heat." Wolffe said as he settled back to his previous position. It didn't take him much to fall asleep. And he snored softly which made Isra giggle.

At some point she finally fell asleep too, her head tucked just under his arm, her back fitted neatly against his side.


End file.
